<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Child Soldiers are still Children by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604757">Child Soldiers are still Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Child Soldiers, Gen, Im still a Tubbo and Tommy apologist and I will die on this hill, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Post January 6th, l'manberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L'manberg is gone, the soldiers who fought for it have nothing to their names now.</p><p>Children are children, no matter how fitting the uniform is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommyinnit &amp; Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Child Soldiers are still Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tommy and Tubbo did some things wrong but that's what happens when the adults let literall children fight wars not once but twice, and thrust them into places of political power without second thought.</p><p>AKA I will defend these kids with my dying breath and they deserve a Cottagecore AU away from the DSMP and everyone hahah</p><p>Super short bc I gave up and have no thoughts anymore</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>L’manberg is in ruins, and they silently mourn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of gunpowder in the air is asphyxiating and the ash and smoke are almost permanently coating the crater where once stood their nation. Tommy and Tubbo stare silently at the ruins left behind from the obsidian platforms, side by side, faces dirty sweat and dust and blood, unblinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy heaves a dry breath, Tubbo’s hands shake and tighten, nails digging into his palms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing they can do to salvage the nation. L’manberg is gone, the unfinished symphony finally having the final note; one of total annihilation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur wails in the distance, under them, the sound is miserable and raw as he cries. Neither of them notice their own tears, making trails among the ash clinging to their cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They critique Tubbo’s presidency, Tommy’s many foolish and reckless actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy takes it all, he shakes in anger and blinks back the frustrated tears. The trauma from exile still hasn’t worn off, the repercussions of talking back still haunt him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s Tubbo who snaps, who clenches his fists so tightly and his eyes cloud with a red haze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OUR fault?!” He yells, voice raw and snarling with barely kept anger. “Oh, <em>my</em> presidency was bad?! <em>MY</em> L’manberg was the wrong nation? Tommy’s pranks are the catalyst to all?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m so sick of this! I tried to do the best for our nation peacefully! I tried my best for you! For all of you to avoid war! Tommy tried his best from the start of L’manberg! But as soon as things go wrong it’s all our fault and our fault alone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy scowls, teeth bared, “Yeah, shouldn’t have let a child have the presidency,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too fucking true!” Tubbo snarls back, vein prominent in his neck as Tommy stays still by his side, shaking in anger and anxiety. “We’re kids! We’re kids and we </span>
  <em>
    <span>foughts wars</span>
  </em>
  <span>! We’re kids and we were forced to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>soldiers</span>
  </em>
  <span>! We’re kids and I was forced to exile my best friend for all of YOU! Tommy was forced to fight for YOUR sake!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re kids as soon as shit hits the fan and it’s our fault! But before? When we have to fight? When we are put in control? No, we’re kids when it benefits </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo,” Tommy interrupts, grabbing the brunet’s shoulder hard, just realizing how hard he’s shaking, “Don’t fucking bother, big man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy's voice in uncharacteristically soft, laced with worry and anger and bitterness not unlike his own. The scars on his hands are prominent against the pale skin, and Tubbo places his hand on top of the blond's, breathing deeply and looking at each one of their friends-- ex friends? in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tubbo sighs, snarling at their old friends, feeling anger and sadness and guilt. Blood boiling under his veins just as tears threaten to spill. He tried, he really did. Obviously it wasn't good enough. “Yeah, don’t bother.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>